NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki
Welcome to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki We are a community of volunteer internet-based journalists, historians, and archivists dedicated to gathering, archiving and disseminating information about Santa Tracking in general, the works of the NORAD Tracks Santa Program, and other Santa Tracking and Winter Holiday Wizard tracking websites and activities. This site and wiki is NOT affiliated with NORAD, nor affiliated with the www.noradsanta.org website, nor affiliated with any of the NORAD Tracks Santa Program partners and corporate sponsors, nor affilated with any other Winter Holiday Wizard tracking websites, activities, partners and corporate sponsors. This site uses publicly available information gathered by volunteer internet-based journalists, historians, and archivists of the NORAD Tracks Santa Program and other Santa Tracking and Winter Holiday Wizard tracking websites and activities. A community of those who believe in the spirit of the Holiday Season and that this spirit is alive and well in one's heart !! Facebook Page of the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki YouTube Channel of the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Forum NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki General Discussion Page since March 2010 ; Overview, Videos and Audio, Holiday Music, Downloads, External Links, and Other * Summary of NORAD Tracks Santa * NORAD Tracks Santa Primer * Colorado Springs School District 11 * NORAD Tracks Santa Videos * Student Videos from Around the World * Celebrity Audio and Video Messages * Other Videos * Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus * NORAD Tracks Santa - Holiday Music - 2000 - 2005 * NORAD Tracks Santa - Downloads * NORAD Tracks Santa - External Links * NORAD Tracks Santa - 10th Tracking Season Commemorative Album - 1964 * NORAD Chief Santa Trackers of Renown * GLONASS Tracks Father Frost * Airservices Australia Tracks Santa * NASA Tracks Santa * Service Awards for Contributions to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki ; Santa Tracker Marketplace, About NORAD, About Santa, Contacts and Other * Santa Tracker Marketplace * About NORAD * About NORAD - Why We Track Santa * About NORAD - How We Track Santa * About Santa * About Santa - Is He Real * About Santa - FAQs * About Santa - Santa Snacks * NORAD Tracks Santa - Contacts * NORAD Tracks Santa - Technical Support * Partners and Corporate Sponsors * Media Information * In Memory of Colonel (Retired) Harry Shoup, USAF * FAA and Santa’s Sleigh - Santa One * NOAA Helps NORAD Track Santa * Canadian NORAD Region and the Canadian Contributions to the NORAD Tracks Santa Program * E-mail and Letter Writing to Santa Claus * NORAD Tracks Santa in Popular Culture * First-hand reminiscences and memoirs of NORAD Tracks Santa (NTS) Operations Center volunteers from 1955 to the present. * First-hand reminiscences and memoirs of those who organized the NORAD Tracks Santa program from 1955 to the present. * First-hand reminiscences from anyone with a first-hand perspective as a partner member or sponsor member of the NORAD Tracks Santa program from 1955 to the present. * First-hand reminiscences of those who tracked Santa on-line using the NORAD Tracks Santa website from 1997 to the present. * Anyone with CD-ROM's with .mpeg, .mov, .ram., flv, and/or .avi files of Santa's journey as tracked by the NORAD Tracks Santa program for the 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2001 tracking seasons (All Languages !!). * Anyone with videotapes (any format) of Santa's journey as tracked by the NORAD Tracks Santa program for the 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2001 tracking seasons (All Languages !!). Thanks in advance from the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Community !! }} Service Awards for Contributions to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Forum NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki General Discussion Page To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article To find an article on the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki, just enter the article title in the box below. type=search ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. See the Wiki article "Canadian NORAD Region and the Canadian Contributions to the NORAD Tracks Santa Program" recognized the NORAD Tracks Santa program as a Corporate Patron Level Partner in the Certified Imagination Product Category of the Space Foundation's Space Certification Program. ]] BTjrEvvSedQ Santa Tracker Theme Music Link to full size video , a new NORAD Tracks Santa (NTS) Partner for 2010, had this public service announcement in its December 2010 issue of its in-flight magazine, enRoute.]] i0s-i3I7qM0 Video of representatives from the NORAD Tracks Santa program and some of the partners from Google, Booz Allen Hamilton and the Marine Toys for Tots Foundation, who help sponsor the NORAD Tracks Santa Program, joined together at the NYSE alongside the one and only Santa from Macy’s to get people geared up to track Santa as he makes his yuletide journey. In honor of the occasion, they rang The Closing Bell on Dec. 20, 2010. Link to full size video __NOEDITSECTION__ References Latest activity